Sneaking Out
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Two young teenagers desided to sneek out of class to have some fun which thry been planning for some time now. Who are theas teens, what will they be doing, and will they get caught? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and Netflix's Stranger things in any way. This story was a request by **ajson123456**

* * *

It was in the middle of the school day when two teens decided to sneak out of their classroom during a boring documentary to fool around. Both had planed this to the tee and where now engaged in teenage sexual play in a empty classroom.

To make it easer and faster on them they skipped putting on underwear and had gym shorts on for a quick change unchanged. Soft moaning could be heard from the classroom if anyone decided to walk down the hallway and lessoned carefully. The teen getting pleasured was rubbing their chest as they laid on the teachers desk. The mouth and tong doing the pleasuring was magical.

The two where lost in their own little world that they did not hear the door open. Another teen also left their classroom but not to fool around but you the washroom. On the way back to class they thought they heard something and went to check it out. That's when El saw Lucas on his back and Max between his legs doing something to his ass.

Lucas opened his eyes and saw El standing there instead of trying to cover up his hard dick and having Max stop rimming him he smiled. El smiled back with Max not knowing El was right behind her. The strange thing about El and Mike's relationship is that it was an open one, but to an extant. They only fooled around with their D & D friends. So Lucas and El fooled around before but it was mostly oral sex and fucking. El never knew about rimming before.

El wanted to join in after all no one was going to notice her missing during study hall as her friends did not have it at this time. Max did end up knowing El was behind her when El spoke.

"Can I join?"

Max stopped rimming Lucas but started to jack him off with a smile. She thought it would be a great way to share her man in the same room as it always been one on one with Lucas or the other boys.

"Sure thing what do you want to do."

"What ever is your doing to Lucas ass."

Max smiled and soon taught El the art of rimming. You would think with El having sex with four horned up teenage boys she would know but non of the boys did not want put El in the spot as it was always about pleasuring El and not themselves. The same can be said for Max. Also Lucas has so far been the only boy that has been rimmed even doing the rimming to Max.

Lucas moaned as El was rimming him. Max for one was a good teacher. While El was rimming Lucas, Max started to suck away on his seven inch dick. Lucas really started to moan now as the two girls worked on his body. Max jumped up onto the desk and turned herself around. They where now in a sixty nine. Lucas held on her ass as he eat her out. Max stopped sucking his dick and tapped on El's shoulder.

"Lets work on this bad boy together."

El smiled and stopped rimming and went to work helping Max pleaser Lucas's dick. What part Max was not able to fit in her mouth El would lick the rest of his shaft. While Lucas was being sucked and eating out Max he soon slid a finger into her ass. Max loves when her ass is being fingered and played with. To her it was just another pussy.

Being fingered really caused to have her suck as much of Lucas's dick as possible in resulting in El sucking on his balls. Lucas just moaned away into Max's pussy as he continued to finger her ass with three fingers now. All this plusher on Lucas's dick caused him to be on edge. Max knew he was and stopped sucking him to let El have a turn while Lucas continued to eat her out until she squirted in his mouth.

Once she squirted she moved her body that now she was being rimmed while El sucked away on Lucas's dick. After a few more bobs Lucas was back on edge and just like Max, El knew he was about to shoot and a few more bobs he did. El swallowed every drop. The three of them was not done yet and Max smiled at El as she was still being rimmed.

"Lucas and I where planning to fuck. If you want you can go first."

"Yeah ok but just jam it in my ass."

"Oh you dirty girl. I would also take it up the ass then once he's done."

Soon enough El had her pants and panties down at her ankles and leaned over the desk with Max still on it and Lucas about to enter El's ass. She quickly moaned once he jammed all seven inches into her. As he fucked away El did something that caused him to fuck faster and harder into her. That something was El eating out Max. What the boys did not know was Max and El had fooled around with each other plenty of times.

Max arched her back while being eaten out as she fingered her ass. Lucas went faster and faster into El causing Lucas to be on edge again. He was not sure if he could shoot another load after this. El could tell he was on edge and decided since it was not a one on one where she would let him cum inside she thought that cum should go into Max's ass. Also she already had his cum.

"Let Max have a turn."

Lucas smiled and was glad. He soon pulled out leaving El's hole to wink at her. El did her best to get onto the desk with her pants and panties around her ankles so Max could eat her out while being fucked. Once again Lucas's eyes widen seeing a girl eating out another girl. Sure he saw it in hard to find porn but this was live. All three where moaning as the room filled with the sounds and smells of teenage sex.

Lucas went faster and harder into Max as she counted to eat out El. All it took was seeing El squirt onto Max's face to make Lucas shot his load deep inside Max's ass. The three rested just a bit before seeking back into class on hoping no one noticed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
